Start of a new
by VilaDoll
Summary: Bria Alexandra was heart broken and alone... Paul is a tempermental bad boy who has an edge... What will happen when they meet?  Paul x OOC


**Birth Name: **_Bria Alejandra Rosetta-Alva _

**Human age of Death: **_19 (born: October 27, 1896 changed: December 5, 1915)_

**Birth Place: **_Barcelona, Spain (Rosetta-Alva Family Estate)_

**Vampire Name: **_Bria Alexandra (nickname: B)_

**Age after Death: **_115_

**Vampire Abilities: **incredible beauty to seduce prey, disguises scent, tracker

**Biography: **

_During the Industrial Revolution in the nineteenth century the Rosetta-Alva family's factory business boomed with products not only useful for the Spanish citizens of the wonderful city of Barcelona but its neighboring cities and countries as well. Steal; was at a high demand not only for structure but weapons as well. _

_Senor Victor J. Alva and his family we wealthy and privileged making sure his wife and five children had the best money could offer. Senora Rosa, wife to Victor was a beautiful woman inside and out, known to be generous to the less fortunate her spirit always pure raised their children, Victor the second followed by, Eduardo, Roberto, Raul, and Bria Alejandra. The Rosetta-Alva family cherished each other greatly and were heartbroken when Eduardo had moved to England enlist in the Army to fight in World War One, only a year before the disappearance of his baby sister Bria Alejandra. _

_Growing up in a privileged household Bria Alejandra had the life many envied; wealth, beauty, elegance, personality, and grace, though don't let that fool you, she could hold her own growing up with four older brothers. Her sass not only got her in trouble many times but was comical of getting her out of sticky situations her partner in crime, and older brother Raul talked her into. A doted upon Daddy's girl she knew not only she could do no wrong his eyes, but made him proud as well. Taking up a passion for photography, piano, violin, and sketching. Bria Alejandra's art work was greatly appreciated around the house and even factory workers at her father's factory as he had many of her pictures on display._

_During an evening social event in the spring of 1911, the Gonzalez's a family friend, welcomed the Rosetta-Alva Family to join them in welcoming their oldest son home from school, as he studied abroad in the United States for his final semester. Esteban J. Gonzalez a known playboy had taking an interest in Bria Alejandra charming her greatly as both families were excited of a possible future marriage. _

_As a few months past from the social event that brought Esteban and Bria Alejandra together they grew close, writing to each other daily and having strolls around the park once a week. Esteban, who was incredibly handsome often, had encounters with other females as he continued to court Bria Alejandra who was very young and naïve. Though, two years later of courting Esteban proposed on to Bria Alejandra, on the morning of her seventeenth birthday much to everyone's surprise and Raul's dismay. _

_Happily engaged, the young bride to be had much to plan for her wedding as her wonderful mother helped her with invitations and venues to place the reception. Her father Victor, proud that his little girl was marrying the perfect businessman knowing she would be taken care of as she had been her entire life, but was still sad to see her grow up so fast. Bria Alejandra's brothers minus Raul were happy to see their sister's spirits so lively as she entered a room with a magnificent smile every time, or was often caught looking at her ring day dreaming. _

_In the meanwhile of the wedding planning Esteban was off sleeping with other women as he needed to get his fix before taking Bria Alejandra as his perfect bride. Knowing very well his actions with other women wouldn't cease just because he would be married, that fact made it a thrilling game to him. Raul knowing about the horrible womanizing ways of Esteban struggled to expose him for what his actions were to the family and risk hurting his beloved sister in the process. _

_One evening Raul had spotted Esteban with another woman, and continued to watch as they left together touching one another in the less than appropriate ways. With a rage that his sister and entire family were being fooled by such a selfish and greedy man Raul made his way back to the Rosetta-Alva Estate to speak with the family of what he witnessed. _

_Once at home Raul had called a family meeting to discuss what he had seen early that night but was completely surprised and shocked to find not only his family present but Esteban as well his arms wrapped around his sister. Clouded by rage Raul pushed Bria Alejandra out of the way before viciously attacking Esteban, who was soon pulled away from him by his brothers Robert and Vic. Tension and confusion in the air the sobbing Bria Alejandra walked up to Raul and slapped him across the face for his actions towards her love before attending to Esteban, the look of shame on Senor Victors face as his mother Senora Rosa looked horrified by her youngest sons actions. Roberto and Vic dragged him outside for fresh air before an explanation of what just h__appened. _

_Raul had explained what he saw and knew about Esteban to his brothers as they became enraged themselves but more so scared to see their sister's reaction to the news. The next day, the brothers found Bria Alejandra in the garden sketching the many different flowers that graced the soil. As she hears what Raul had to say and his warnings about Esteban, Bria Alejandra is not only insulted but deeply hurt left the Estate to find her "fiancée" only to never return back home again. _

_Arriving at Esteban's country side home alone, Bria Alejandra hears muffled noises from Esteban's office upstairs. Slowly making her way up the stairs she hears a woman's giggle before a loud moan as she pushes the door open and sees the two together in an intimate position. Tears forming in her eyes she leaves quickly placing her ring on the banister before walking back home slowly. _

_Taking a walk through the woods while thinking deeply of the events that just took place, Bria Alejandra a hurt and now broken girl vanishes without as of a trace left behind…_

_The news of her disappearance spreads fast as her family is desperate to get their sister and daughter back home while Esteban is arrested as a suspect in the case. _

_A dark creature that had followed Bria Alejandra into the woods was quick to take her sense and emotions away from her leaving the helpless girl deprived of anything that would make taking her less than easy. Jean Claude Van __Guillaume a vampire of the elite Toreador Bloodline who resides in __Bordeaux, France was a known drifter often seeking is perfect mate. His arrogance often drove other vampires away, but his charm and insanely handsome looks made it easy for those to gravitate to him. _

_Feeling her senses coming back slowly, Bria Alejandra becomes alert feeling a stranger's eye on her as she lays her own on Jean Claude for the first time. Immediately becoming hypnotized by his looks Bria Alejandra feels herself straighten up more as if to impress him having an urge to please him. He of course is controlling her emotions in hopes that she will be the one for him. _

_The year is 1915 almost a year since Bria Alejandra's disappearance from her family in Barcelona, as she is under the emotional control of Jean Claude clinging to him as he wishes her to. Living in Bordeaux has opened her eyes in knowing what she wishes from her life and her new love, discussing how she wishes to be with Jean Claude forever and never parting with him. _

_On December 5, 1915 Bria Alejandra was bitten to become a vampire her true Sire Jean Claude proud of the transition watching as her delicious tan skin pales to a luminous olive, her curves fill out giving a nice hour glass figure, her hair becomes darker almost black growing six more inches, her height becomes five feet and seven inches and her breathing stops completely. _

_Dead…_

_The wake of her new life Bria Alejandra takes a deep breath and opens her eyes for the first time in hopes to find her love Jean Claude but sees nothing, senses nothing, feels nothing. Panicking as she looks around the house they shared for a year together she cannot catch his scent as fresh but hours old. A note comes into view as she snatches it quickly and reads the heart breaking words of her thought to be love. _

**"Welcome to your new world my Dear, as watching your transformation I realized it was not you that I desired anymore, but the idea of you. You are no longer my sweet girl, but a woman of her own world and spirit. Good luck in this life my friend we shall meet again someday."**

**-Jean Claude Van _Guillaume_**

_Alone in a life that she is new to Bria Alejandra traveled the world searching for Jean Claude in hopes to get the proper closure. Over the years she changed herself expressing her passions for the arts with tattoos and piercings risqué clothing and provocative behavior. Her name that she carried growing up was a painful memory and became Bria Alexandra, to strangers B. During the years of solitude she learned many different arts, languages, and cultures as her personal fashion is what defines her characteristic of expressing one's self freely. Often mistaken as shallow at first, her compassion is something she learned to hide from others in fear of being hurt again. _


End file.
